Venganza
by Marigabi
Summary: Si algo deben sabersobre Sharrkan es que es un ser vengativo, un poco impulsivo, bastante malicioso y a veces travieso, de hecho fue todo esto lo que lo llevó a actuar como lo hizo, lamiendo a la pobre Yamuraiha.


**Shalalala~ A leer :D**

* * *

**Venganza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos sabemos que Yamuraiha adora por sobre todas las cosas todo aquello que tenga que ver con la magia, pero una cosa que también le encanta: el chocolate. Sin embargo, en el palacio nadie compartía su gusto hacia tal manjar, excepto quizás Sharrkan quien acostumbraba a robarse sus dotaciones secretas de chocolate.

Es por ello que ahora se encontraba escondida en la biblioteca con una caja de bombones que el espadachín había comprado esa mañana, si, por que esta vez ella se vengaría y se llevaría sus chocolates, así él probaría un poco de su propia medicina; y ahí estaba ella escondida bajo una de las mesas, haría lo que fuera con tal de que no la encontrara.

Sacó uno de ellos y lo tomó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, debido a su estado sus dedos se hundieron en él, pensó en Sharrkan por un momento, luego negó con la cabeza, _¡se lo merece, ja! _pensó, observó nuevamente el dulce, se lo llevó a la boca y lo saboreó con gusto, cuando se lo termino lamió el exceso de chocolate que había quedado en sus dedos; estaban realmente deliciosos.

Tomó el siguiente bombón y le dio un mordisco, de hecho fue así como la consiguió Sharrkan cuando abrió abruptamente las puertas de lugar, con el bombón en la boca; ella dio un brinco y del susto casi se atraganta, el resto del dulce se le resbaló de los dedos perdiéndose en su túnica, no sin antes dejar un camino de chocolate en su piel.

Sharrkan dio un alarido furioso y comenzó a quejarse.

—¡Maldita bruja! Sé que tienes mis chocolates, exijo que me digas donde están.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba la maga mientras la veía esconder la prueba de su delito, se agachó para estar a su altura y se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella, la observó con detalle, tenía el labio inferior, los dedos y parte de su piel cubierta de chocolate.

—¿Qué es eso?—le reclamó señalando su piel—¿Esos son mis chocolates?

—Pues ahora son míos, así que vete por donde viniste, estúpido espadachín —le respondió furiosamente.

Sin embargo lo que ocurrió fue algo que ella no esperaba.

_¡Diablos! Ese era su chocolate estaba muy equivocada si esto se iba a quedar así, pensó él._

Si algo deben saber sobre Sharrkan es que es un ser vengativo, un poco impulsivo, bastante malicioso y a veces travieso, de hecho fue todo esto lo que lo llevó a actuar como lo hizo, lamiendo a la pobre Yamuraiha.

Yamuraiha se sorprendió cuando sujetó su mano y llevó uno de sus dedos directo a sus labios, primero uno y luego el otro, la lengua caliente del espadachín acarició la piel de sus dedos muy lentamente. Sharrkan pensó que no sabía nada mal, pero no se había vengado lo suficiente.

Todavía necesitaba seguir y así lo hizo.

Esta vez sujeto con fuera los brazos de ella, su túnica descendió varios centímetros por sus hombros y cuando bajó la vista pudo notar el resto del bombón que se le había caído cuando él llegó, se inclinó sobre ella y bajó su rostro para poder tomarlo con sus labios, Yamuraiha dio un ligero respingo y Sharrkan la miró con diversión.

Luego fue por el chocolate que se encontraba en la piel de la maga, nuevamente su lengua acarició lentamente el camino de chocolate sorprendiéndose de la reacción de la maga, quien soltó un lago suspiro y arqueó la espalda, lo que facilitó el paseo por su piel, así que su lengua traviesa subió lenta y tortuosamente desde su estomago hasta su pecho.

Pero él no estaba satisfecho, todavía quería más y fue cuando divisó los labios de Yamuraiha, donde todavía quedaba un poco de chocolate. Ávidamente, jaló el brazo de ella, haciendo que se acercara a él, así pudo tener sus labios cerca de los suyos y lamer el resto del dulce de la comisura del labio inferior; ella gimió, sus labios se entreabrieron y sus alientos chocaron, fue entonces cuando lo supo, ahí estaba el premio mayor.

Así que Sharrkan coló su lengua en la boca de Yamuraiha y apretó su cuerpo con el de él para que no se escapara, explorando la cavidad de la chica disfrutando cada de sensación y sabor que le puede proporcionar ese beso húmedo y ardiente _(¿y porque no sensual?)_ mientras se deleita con el sabor a chocolate y el ligero toque de menta que proviene de la maga, el espadachín cree que podría alegar que es la mejor sensación que ha tenido hasta el momento, los dulces labios contra los suyos, sus lenguas rozándose, su suave piel contra la de él, sus manos aferrándose contra su pecho, su sabor y su aroma, todo esto hacia que se formara un cosquilleo extraño pero agradable en su estomago que trepaba hasta el pecho y le hacía querer sonreír tontamente contra sus labios, y sospechaba que lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando se separaron una temblorosa Yamuraiha habló.

—¿Por… porque diablos hiciste eso?—preguntó.

—Ven-gan-za—respondió él.

Sharrkan le dio un corto beso y le dedico una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes que solo él sabe hacer, tomó la caja declarando el resto de los bombones como suyos para después salir por donde había llegado, dejando atrás a una sonrojada Yamuraiha que no terminaba de entender qué demonios acaba de pasar.

Tal vez la próxima vez simplemente deberían compartir los chocolates.

* * *

**En cierto modo la idea original de esto la escribí para Fairy Tail, pensé que se adaptaría bien con esta pareja, así que lo adapte; le quite por aquí, le agregue por allá y me robe algunos párrafos (estoy segura que me perdonare por ello xD)**

**Muchas gracias por leer~**

**Si alguien quieres hacer feliz un comentario dejaras aquí :D (En serio, déjenlos)**


End file.
